


Pure Sky

by agirlcalledbob



Series: Pride and Prejudice and Omegas [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, F/F, Pride and Prejudice References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlcalledbob/pseuds/agirlcalledbob
Summary: Roxy Morton needs a break, and takes it by visiting her best friend Eggsy, only to encounter the last person she expects at Pemberley
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Tilde
Series: Pride and Prejudice and Omegas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Pure Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I avoid saying you have to have read previous stories to get it - but with this one you would be scratching your head if you haven't read Pride and Prejudice and Omegas as it definitely assumes pre-existing knowledge of the characters

Roxy strode into the handsomely furnished room, confident as ever, despite her fatigue. Eggsy rose to greet her, a broad smile lighting his face at the sight of one of his closest friends, but Roxy stopped, her face paling at what was behind Eggsy.  
“You…?” 

The blonde Omega turned, her own face matching Roxy’s in pallor.  
“It’s you,” she whispered, clear blue eyes flitting between Roxy and Eggsy.  
“Does someone want to tell me what the heck is going on?” Eggsy huffed through the obvious concern on his face.

* * * * * 

It had been a difficult six months. Not because Roxy didn’t adore her new role; she was made to be a doctor – to help the nervous and frightened, to soothe the pained, to understand the unknown – and she revelled in the satisfaction it brought to her soul. But it had been harder than she’d allowed for, back in those early days of excitement, even when the elderly doctor of Lambton had taken her – fresh-faced and green as can be – under his wing. 

Lambton was a good-sized village, with one brief high street, containing a baker, a butcher and a greengrocer, and, of course, a doctor’s surgery. The forty or fifty cottages in the direct vicinity of that main road weren’t a problem for old Dr Shand and his much younger colleague, Dr Monroe, even before Roxy arrived. What Roxy hadn’t been prepared for was the fact that a large portion of a country doctor’s remit was many miles from the main hub: farmhouses and hamlets. The one country estate, Lambton Castle, and the largest local landowner, Sir Rufus, was situated closer to the town of Pemberton than it was to the village, just over halfway between the two. 

And now, after a solid six months of clutching to Dr Shand’s coattails as he dragged her around the countryside at all hours of the day and night, Roxy was being given a brief break, before returning as the de-facto partner in the surgery, as Dr Shand was finally taking his well-deserved retirement. And, of course, she was spending that break twelve miles away at Pemberley, finally visiting her best friend, who she hadn’t seen since his wedding.

So the last thing Roxy had expected, on arriving at the great country estate after a pleasant ride across the sweeping dales and farmland between her home and Eggsy’s, was the Omega who had so captivated her in London, back when she was finishing her medical training.

Roxy had never even learned the Omega’s name, had barely shared more than half a dozen words with her; had, in fact, been struck almost dumb by the mere sight of her – beautiful golden tresses curled into her nape, graceful neck rising from always elegant fashions, wide sky-blue eyes that held just the slightest shadow of something intriguing. 

The young lady had been present at several events for a period, but was always well protected by dragon-like Beta governesses (or bodyguards, even, as they never left her side and were well-versed in deflecting the many interested Alphas who attempted to approach). Roxy had managed to only express her approval of the food at one event, and comment on the periwinkle of her dress matching her eyes at another event, and, in a move that had left her heart beating too quickly for far too long afterward, had managed to briefly press their fingers together and even hear the girl’s sweet lilting voice one time after Roxy had suggested the music was very good but would have benefitted from a guitarist at another. 

“Please, Roxy, explain to me how you know Tilde.” Eggsy sounded almost petulant and Roxy couldn’t help the burst of laughter at the out of character behaviour. The laugh turned into a broad, cheek-aching smile when she realised Tilde was smiling sweetly, hiding it behind a white-gloved hand, her eyes flickering with amusement. It meant the Omega knew Eggsy well enough already to also understand why his reaction was amusing, and she was filled with warmth that her best friend had made a connection.

She recovered herself, straightening and brushing imagined lint from her waistcoat.  
“We have briefly encountered each other at events in London some months ago. We never received a formal introduction though.”  
“Well, we need to rectify that,” Eggsy’s eyes were twinkling now as they flashed between the two of them, and Roxy knew that her perceptive friend had realised instantly that this was more than a simple acquaintance to her. “Dr Roxanne Morton, the Right Honourable Tilde Gustaf, Merlin’s ward.”  
“It is a pleasure, Miss Gustaf.” Tilde flushed, her mouth opening and closing as she flitted between Eggsy and Roxy, and Roxy noted how Eggsy stepped to her and placed a calm hand on her shoulder, releasing soothing pheromones that had Tilde settling back a little.  
“Please, Roxy, let us walk in the garden. We weren’t expecting you until lunchtime and I know Tilde would appreciate some time to prepare herself.” Tilde blushed again but Roxy saw the slight eye roll that suggested she was already used to Eggsy’s bluntness.  
“Until later, Miss Gustaf,” Roxy gave a small bow and saw Tilde take a deep breath.  
“I will look forward to it, Dr Morton.”

“It’s her, isn’t it? The Omega you’d met in the city and were feeling emotions toward?” Luckily Roxy was used to Eggsy’s ways even more than Tilde was, so managed to only stumble a little at him coming right out with it as soon as they were outside, without even the pretence of small talk as a buffer. And there was no point hiding when he was only speaking the truth.  
“Yes, it’s her.”  
“But you didn’t even know her name? I thought, from what you said, that you were one step away from courting that mysterious Omega…”  
“No. Only wanted to be. The moment I saw her, Eggsy, I felt like a moth drawn to candlelight. Including being worried about getting burned.”  
“You? Roxy Morton, the best tree climber, river forder, and pie stealer in the whole of Meryton, made nervous by a sweet, angelic Omega?”  
“You mock me, Eggsy Mycroft,” Roxy huffed, only half joking.

Roxy had known she had a preference for the female form from a young age. Growing up in close bond with three beautiful male Omegas and feeling nothing but kinship for them was an easy tell that she wasn’t attracted to men, as was all the time she spent around male Alphas and Betas wanting nothing more than friendship. Her eye had always been far more drawn to the soft curves of the female servants of her father’s home than the straighter lines of the males, though she had never acted on those temptations for fear of abusing her position as the lady of the house. She didn’t have many female friends, and when Charlotte Lucas had first attempted to press her affections but Roxy had felt nothing more than well-hidden disdain, she had wondered whether she might be Beta- or Alpha-sexual, and she’d even experimented with a few like-minded colleagues during her time at the physician’s college, to mutual appreciation and benefit. But the sight of that one Omega, now known as Tilde Gustaf, had knocked down everything she’d thought she’d known about her own desires. 

“Talk to me, Roxy. I wouldn’t hurt you for the world, so you have it bad.”  
“I do,” she sighed at the admission, although it was nothing more than the simple truth. “I can’t even explain it, as I can probably count the words we have spoken on two hands, and you’re right that I didn’t know her name, and I certainly didn’t know she was Lord Merlin’s ward. But I just feel something overpowering just by looking at her, and have since the very first moment.”  
“It is not my place to tell you anything more about Tilde than the fact that she is very sweet and lovely, but timid too. Anything more is for you to discover. Oh! Except for the fact that Merlin is extremely protective of her and will rip your spine out if you hurt her.”

* * * * * 

It wasn’t until dinner that Roxy saw Tilde again, and even then she could do little more than steal glances down the table, in awe at how the candlelight made Tilde’s hair shine with a halo, and how her normally cornflower eyes looked almost shifting and thundery in the low light, visible because the Omega seemed to be stealing just as many glances back. Roxy’s attention was demanded by Lords Merlin and Lancelot, who were seated to either side of her and had a great many questions about her work, and advice about the area and the people she had encountered. Under any other circumstance, she would have been grateful, and entertained, by their considerations, but their constant demands on her attention were frustrating when all she wanted to do was gaze longingly.

After dinner, she fully expected to be enveloped by Eggsy, Ryan, and Seb, but Eggsy must have said something to the other two, as she just got a warm smile from Seb and a wink from Ryan before they went off to set up a musical interlude in the other room. She could see Tilde across the room, speaking sweetly to Daisy, who was evermore the accomplished young lady, as they examined an artwork set low on the wall. She should be able to approach – Daisy was the perfect option as she’d always been as a younger sister to Roxy – but for some reason, every potential first word died in her throat as either too insubstantial or too consequential. She was beginning to get nervy, wringing her hands and feeling an uncomfortable need to escape, when Harry approached, resting a strong hand across her shoulders.  
“You are well, Roxy?” He kept his voice low, clearly doubting a positive answer.  
“Oh, Harry! Why am I so useless?” Harry took a step back in shock at the unexpected statement.  
“Um, as you are quite far from being useless, I can only suspect there is something larger occurring here, and based on the looks of longing you have been sending to Tilde since the evening began, I can only assume it relates to that young lady.” Roxy hung her head in reluctant agreement. “There is something between you?”  
“One sided, I’m afraid. I saw her at several events in London when I was training and was simply enamoured by her grace and poise. She has such a wonderful laugh, although she doesn’t break it out often, but I would do anything to hear it again. She barely knows who I am, and probably thinks me obscene with the amount I have been staring tonight, although I can barely tear my eyes away.” And in fact, she hadn’t, throughout the entire statement to Harry.

Harry raised a brow, but Roxy was used to his knowing ways and scarcely registered it, as she watched Tilde’s face light up at something Daisy had said, but she couldn’t avoid registering him looping his arm with hers and practically dragging her across the room to the two girls.  
“Roxy!” Daisy hugged Roxy hard, almost winding her with the force of her greeting. “I’ve missed you. Will you visit more often now you are settled in Lambton?”  
“I will certainly try. I have a very good horse now, but I think I will be kept busy.”  
“You are in Lambton?” Tilde asked, and Roxy noted the perfect lilt of her voice that suggested she was from another country.  
“I am. A simple country doctor, I’m afraid.”  
“Oh, I don’t think you’re simple at all,” and Tilde flushed at the unintentional boldness of her words, a rose blush across her pale cheeks that had Roxy wanting to reach and brush a thumb over.  
“That is kind of you to say,” Roxy found a little of her usual confidence returning – a natural need to reassure her- no, _the_ Omega. “Which country have you come from? Your accent is very lovely.”  
“Sweden, though my parents passed some years ago. Hamish was one of my father’s closest friends at university. I was very lucky that he agreed to look after me.”  
“I am very sorry for your loss. Lord Merlin is a good man, as is Eggsy. Have you become close friends?”  
“He is wonderful. Such a light in him. I was very sorry to have missed their wedding because of being kept back in London by a most frustrating headcold that stopped me from travelling. I would have seen you there?”  
“You would. I’m sorry it didn’t come to pass. But perhaps I will see you often during my stay now?”  
“I hope so,” Tilde breathed the words so quietly they could hardly be heard above the chatter in the room and Roxy was saved from having to come up with a suitable response by one of the housemaids announcing a musical interlude in the yellow drawing room.

* * * * * 

The following day, Eggsy had organised a picnic on the hill that stretched behind the house. It wasn’t far to walk, and the servants were pleasantly surprised to only have a mile or two to transport the tables and parasols and hampers. Lord Merlin and Jamal had business and were joining later, so they were even able to have some fun with racing the large wooden wheelbarrows full of entertainments and blankets, to the great amusement of all of the guests, particularly when Eggsy and Roxy took their turn, Eggsy very nearly upending his barrow. 

Everyone was bright-faced and happy when they arrived at the chosen spot, which allowed for dramatic views of the house and formal gardens below. Roxy was secretly happier up here though, above the decorum and expectation. Eggsy had been lucky with his chosen day – the autumn air warm, though they had shawls for later, and the blue sky decorated with wispy soft clouds, and Roxy could truly embrace the freedom. It reminded her of picnics she’d had over many years of her youth and adolescence with the Unwins, where propriety had largely been disregarded and she’d felt truly happy. Perhaps it was why she flung herself down on a blanket next to Daisy and Tilde without worry, and entered into a spirited conversation with Daisy about the best techniques to capture the clouds in charcoal. 

“Are you also interested in drawing, Roxy?” Tilde asked in that soft lilt.  
“I used to dabble before my studies took over, Miss Gustaf,” Roxy admitted with a laugh. “In fact, I credit myself with encouraging Daisy originally.”  
“Indeed, Roxy, I think I was seven when you bought me my first proper pencils.”  
“Well, you have much to credit yourself with then, Daisy is extremely talented.”  
“Oh, no, Miss Gustaf, I think Sir Harry deserves the true credit.”  
“You are humble. And, please, c-call me Tilde.” Roxy could sense how much bravery it took Tilde to request such a thing, and determined to find out more, but not from Tilde, who she felt would probably crumble if pressured to explain. Instead, she focused on gentle picnic talk, making sure to never leave Daisy out of things, concentrating on getting to know Tilde as a person. It warmed her to discover Tilde loved animals, though it hurt her to realise she’d never been brave enough to ask Lord Merlin if she could have a pet, and it made her happy that, regardless of her continued timidity, Tilde easily displayed her intelligence in talk of society, and politics, and the City.

“You are interesting, Roxy,” Tilde admitted when Daisy had run off to join a game of bocce Eggsy and Ryan had begun.  
“I’m pleased you think so, though surprised. What makes you say it?”  
“You want to hear my thoughts. Have a conversation…”  
“Of course I do.”  
“You say it as if I speak something extraordinary. But I don’t. Most Alphas aren’t interested in the thoughts of Omegas. They want someone pretty and amenable and quiet.”  
“Really? Lord Merlin? Sir Harry, Percival, Lord Lancelot, Jamal? You’ve never had any of them listen when you speak?” Roxy couldn’t help the sharp tone – she didn’t feel insulted for herself, but rather for those who she knew were good Alphas. As soon as the words were out she winced, thinking Tilde would flee from the tone. To her surprise, Tilde sat up a little straighter and looked in Roxy’s eyes.  
“They are the exception. Or perhaps it would be more realistic to suggest that Alphas who are interested in _me_ tend not to want to hear what I have to say.” She shrank back then, as if the words had taken all of her courage. “Not that I’m suggesting you are, of course. That was presumptuous of me, I apologise.”  
“You have nothing to apologise for. On any front. I felt a need to defend my friends, but it isn’t as though I’m not aware of some of the baser actions of Alphas. And _I’m_ sorry, for my response and if you have been impacted by such cruelties. I am already sure you didn’t warrant them.”

Roxy glanced up to see Lord Merlin striding across the grass. He swooped Eggsy into a hug and Roxy smiled at the sight of the previously stoic Alpha being so free with his emotions. Eggsy could certainly have that effect on someone. She glanced over to also see Tilde with a content gaze, watching them.  
“You are fond of your guardian?”  
“He has always been good to me. Like an older brother. He struggled, when I first came, having no idea what to do with a suddenly orphaned Omega, but he encouraged me to learn, which I appreciated more than he even knows. He has always been kind, and protective. And over time, he showed warmth and love too.”  
“I am glad you have had that.” Roxy decided to take a risk. “So it is not through his actions that you are timid, and hide away, even when you go out in society.” To her surprise, Tilde chuckled; a low, surprisingly sultry sound.  
“No. Nothing _he_ has done, though he is the one who guards me with an impenetrable wall of governesses. I have always been shy around people I don’t know.”  
“You don’t seem enormously shy around me.”  
“Well, perhaps a better way to explain it is that I’ve always been shy around people who I haven’t learned to trust.” Roxy felt her breast swell with what such a turn of phrase suggested, but she didn’t worry at the idea, careful of its budding germination. “No, perhaps in the past, my shy demeanour has led to people thinking they could take advantage of me. In the past, it may have meant they _could_ take advantage of me.” Roxy was certain, based on the pink across Tilde’s cheeks, that she’d said more than she really wanted to, but she wasn’t going to press the point, still conscious of the tender trust Tilde had suggested at. Instead, she looked away, only to catch Merlin’s eye as he stood with Eggsy, his gaze fierce and levelled directly at her.

* * * * * 

It was, in fact, almost ten days later before Merlin followed up his obvious discomfort at the growing friendship between Roxy and Tilde. Every day there had been an event, or a suggested walk, or a trip to the town, or a dinner where they had been seated together, and Roxy saw the hands of both Eggsy and Sir Harry in all of these, but she didn’t care, as every moment with Tilde was further proof that her initial reaction had been right. Tilde gave her a feeling of _home_ , and she wanted more; she wanted forever. 

So, when Merlin asked her to come to his study, she entered prepared to fight for what she knew was real, and right.

He didn’t say anything at first, seated behind an oversized desk, in an oversized chair, that, instead of diminishing him, made him seem stern, even dangerous, in a way Roxy hadn’t been prepared for. Though it didn’t make her stop. She was willing; more than willing – ready and able – to fight for _her_ Omega.  
“I know what you think, Lord Merlin.”  
“You do?” She didn’t like the sardonic look he gave her, but held down the Alpha fighting response. She was in the man’s home. But she wouldn’t back down.  
“You’re a Marquess. I’m sure you know many Alphas who you think would be better for Tilde than some country doctor. I know I can’t offer her the luxury that you can. But she has the right to choose.”  
“You judge me far too harshly, Roxy. I do not seek riches for Tilde. Only happiness. Do you think you can offer her that?”  
“If she feels even one tenth for me what I feel for her, then we will be nothing but happy to the end of our days.”  
“You don’t know?”  
“We haven’t discussed it. She is diffident in some ways, and I won’t pressure her to give an answer. I wanted to ensure she trusts me enough to speak freely herself.”  
“I’m not sure she will ever do that. For anyone. What has she told you of her past relationships?”  
“She hasn’t. I know she’s been treated poorly, she’s said enough for me to work that out for myself, but it’s another thing I won’t pressure her about. She will share with me when she is ready, but nothing she can tell me will turn me away from her.”  
“Your heart is pure Roxy. I know that, because Eggsy tells me it is so, and I trust him in everything. I won’t even ask you what your intentions are, because I know, and I won’t stop you from pursuing Tilde, without placing pressure on her, as it is her life to live. But the decision of whether to accept you belongs to her, and you will respect her decision.”  
“I will, Lord Merlin. Always.”  
“And if she says yes, you may call me Hamish.”

* * * * * 

Roxy could feel her heart fluttering manically like a captured butterfly as she held Tilde’s arm through her own. Eggsy and Ryan had become distracted by the carp in the pond, allowing the two of them to walk ahead and out of earshot.  
“Tilde, I wish to ask you something.”  
“You do?” Roxy knew that Tilde must be aware of where their friendship was going, and was disheartened by the timorous tone, but she needed to continue.  
“I admire you greatly, Tilde. Your intelligence, and your warmth, and your perfect smile-,”  
“Stop. You mustn’t. You don’t know everything about me, and you will turn away when you discover it.”  
“I will not,” Roxy insisted with a pout. Tilde hung her head, shaking her arm free of Roxy’s hold.  
“I am not pure, Roxy.”  
“What?” Tilde looked as though she was going to force herself through an explanation, tears filling her wide eyes. “No, don’t. I know what you mean. I just mean that such a thing would never stop me from pursuing you. I am in love with you, not your maidenhood.”  
“You are in love with me? But we’ve not known each other for two weeks yet.”  
“You may find me ridiculous, but I’m certain I’ve loved you from the very first time I laid eyes on you in London. And I know you cannot love me yet, but I have hope that you will, with time.”  
“You’re wrong. I do, already. But I am still not the Omega for you.”  
“How can you say such a thing?”  
“I will bring shame to your name if anyone finds out about my past.”  
“ _You_ are far more important to me than my name, sweet love of mine.”  
“You can’t mean that.”  
“I can, and I do. Will it make you certain of my feelings if I challenge whoever defiled you to a duel?” Tilde burst out laughing at that; a sweet sound of joy.  
“Please don’t, darling. I suspect he’s met his punishment for it anyway, with his marriage.” Roxy was intrigued, but it certainly didn’t impact her feelings for Tilde, and she was determined to make her Omega see it too.  
“I am outside of the petty needs of society, Tilde, with my work. As long as I have my friends – the people here – I don’t need stuck up society madams with their pointless judgments. But would you be upset if us being together created issues for you in society?”  
“Not in the least. Society can hang as far as I am concerned. I, also, am quite content with my friends. There is another thing though. I am extremely rich.”  
“Uh. Verily, money is the root of many problems. But perhaps the solution to even more.”  
“You would not have an issue with your Omega being wealthier than you?”  
“Would you use the money to travel away from me often?”  
“Of course not. But I may use the money to have a more comfortable house than a doctor’s income can support.”  
“I see that as a benefit for you, and anything that is good for you makes me happy. I do not have issues with that. Do you have further claims to suggest I cannot love you?”  
“No. You still do?”  
“Of course. I wish to be yours, Tilde, forever. Will you accept me as your Alpha?”  
“I will, Roxy. I love you.”

Roxy could only vaguely hear the cheers from Eggsy and Ryan as she pulled Tilde into her arms, lifting her face to seek the plush lips of the slightly taller Omega, feeling the sense of completion at finding her love. Tilde may claim to not be pure, but Roxy knew in that moment that she was the purest thing in her life, and Roxy would spend _her_ life proving to Tilde that she deserved that adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't fit here, but if you're wondering how Charlie would react to their relationship don't worry, as it's definitely going to come up in a future single-chapter story.


End file.
